Is this the end?(Sequel to second chances)
by AliSixx
Summary: It's been four months since the twin's first birthday, two since Savannah had a miscarriage. Now Savannah and Deacon's marriage is being put to the test. Will their marriage be able to handle the obstacles coming it's way or will someone end up with a broken heart?
1. Girls night out

Savannah sighed sadly as she looked through a family photo album stopping when she saw the last picture. It was the first and only ultrasound photo that she and Deacon got before Savannah lost the baby. Closing the photo album, Savannah began to think about why her marriage had hit a rough spot. A part of her wondered if Deacon had blamed her for losing the baby, but she knew the real reason was because he had wanted to try for another kid right away, but Savannah decided to have a birth control implant that would last up to at least three years implanted into her. Yes, she should have talked to Deacon about it before she did it, but Savannah was traumatized from waking up in her own blood. She tried to explain to him that she could have the implant taken out whenever she wants to, she just wasn't ready to try and have another kid just yet. The tension between the two has gotten so bad the only time Deacon will even speak to Savannah is in front of the kids and when they're alone their conversation is only about the kids. Savannah now sleeps alone at night, Deacon having moved to the guest bedroom. The only people who know what's going on with the couple are Savannah's parents, Daisy, and Hondo. Looking at the time Savannah decided to start getting ready since she was going out with Daisy that night. When she was finished getting ready, Savannah saw that it was about time for Deacon to be home so she stood and waited by the door only to cut him off when he came in. "Good, you're home. You may not be speaking to me but you can listen. I'm going out with Daisy tonight, Madisyn is with my parents. So are Lila and Victoria, they both wanted to go. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first but what was I supposed to do tell them no and tell Madisyn she couldn't go with her grandparents. Also, I might be home late and at some point, you're going to have to talk to mbecause the kids are starting to notice and ask questions." Savannah tells him before walking out the door and getting into her car meeting Daisy at this bar she wanted to go to. " You are one hot looking mama in that outfit Savvy." Daisy tells her best friend as they walk into the bar. " you don't look so bad yourself." Savannah replied as they go to order their drinks and head to a table. "So how are things going between you and David?" "The same since we last talked. Daisy please be honest with me, do you think me and David may have rushed into the marriage because of the twins?" "That's a hard question to answer. The night you two had dinner with your parents to tell them about you being pregnant again, David asked your dad if he could marry you." "I never knew that. Sometimes I feel like my marriage is coming to an end." Savannah tells Daisy as she begins to chug down her drink. "Wow, sweetie slow down on the drink. Now I'm no fortune teller so I can't tell you what exactly is going to happen with your marriage, but maybe all of this is happening for a reason as a sign of some sort. I don't know if it's to tell you that maybe you did rush into the marriage, the only person who can figure out is you." Daisy tells her before getting a phone call from Luca telling her that she needed to come home. "Sweetie I have to go. Jack is teething and Dominic can't get him to stop crying." Daisy says standing up. "Go, I remember those days. I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer and think about what you said. I'll be ok I promise." Savannah replied as she went to get another drink. When she went to pay the bartender told her that it had already been paid for by the guy standing at the end of the bar. Taking her drink, Savannah headed down to the end of the bar ready to tell the guy while the gesture was sweet she was married surprised to find that Rocker had bought her the drink. "And here I was getting ready to tell you that I was married. So what are you doing here all alone?" "Well my brother decided last minute to bring me here and that he was going to be my wingman. I think it was more me being his wingman because he just left with some random woman. Siblings gotta love them right." "I wouldn't know I was an only child." "So do you care to join me." Savannah accepts Rocker's offer and sits down at the bar next to him. "So what are you doing here all alone dressed very beautifully might I add." "Well, it was supposed to be a girl's night out with Daisy, but she had to leave early because little Jack is teething and Luca called her panicking I guess. I do not miss those days, I got lucky with the twins when their teeth came in early. Madisyn's came in late and all in at one time." "How are things at the Kay household and how is my godson doing?" Savannah begins to laugh before chugging her drink. "Donovan is good. He is a happy baby, as for the Kay household I take it David has told nobody at work besides Hondo." Concerned, Rocker asks what's going on only For Savannah to tell him that she's going to need another drink before she tells him what's going on. When the bartender serves Savannah's drink she begins to tell Rocker what all has happened with her marriage. When she is finished she quickly downs her drink before turning to Rocker and asking " Do you think it was selfish of me to get the implant." "Not really, I can see why you would want it. You just lost a baby and weren't ready to have another one. You said it only lasts three years and you could get it taken out whenever you want. But at the same time, I can see why Deacon is mad. You didn't really talk to him about it before you got it. As for the whole not talking to you or even sleeping in the same room as you, if his reason is that he thinks it's your fault that you lost the baby then he needs to get over it and stop being a dick. You had no control over what happened, it just wasn't time for you guys to have another baby yet. And I can tell you something else, I can see that you're tired of the way he's acting and soon you won't want to put up with it anymore. That man will be an idiot if he doesn't get his act together and ends up losing someone as amazing as you."

Two drinks and three shots later a now very drunk Savannah is being led outside to a cab by a slightly more sober Rocker telling the cab driver to take them back to his apartment. After hearing what was going on between Savannah and Deacon, Rocker thought it would be best just to take her back to his apartment just in case Deacon had any problems with her being with him. When the cab reached his apartment Rocker paid and helped Savannah out and started to guide her to his apartment when she decided that she couldn't walk anymore falling down laughing. "Alright enough of that."Rocker tells Savannah picking her up throwing her over his shoulder causing her to laugh even more. " wow, everything is upside down right now. This is so cool." Savannah says drunkenly as Rocker finally makes it to his apartment and unlocks the door carrying her in sitting her down on the sofa. Taking Savannah's phone Rocker sends Daisy a message asking if she could face time real quick. A few minutes later Daisy is face-timing only to be surprised that Rocker had answered the phone. " What are you doing with Savannah's phone. Is she ok?" "That's what I want to talk to you about. Savannah got super drunk after you left the bar. She's ok, she's here with me at my apartment. she told me what's been going on with Deacon and I didn't want to take her home because I didn't want there to be any more problems with them so we took a cab back to my place. Do you think that if he happened to ask you could tell Deacon that she slept over at your house?" "Of course I will cover for her. I couldn't count the times she has done it for me. David really needs to get it together because he's going to end up losing her if he doesn't and any guy would be lucky to have her." "Yeah, they would."Rocker agrees now looking at a passed out Savannah. "Oh, just a heads up if she's as drunk as you say she is, watch out because she likes to try and cuddle with anything she can get her hands on and once she has her grip on you there is no fighting it." Daisy tells him before she hangs up. "Alright, sleeping beauty let's get you to bed." Rocker says picking up a sleeping Savannah and carries her to his bed. When he attempted to change Savannah's clothes, Rocker quickly found out what Daisy was talking about. Savannah now had her grip around Rocker pulling him down onto the bed into a giant cuddle while she was sleeping. After trying for a few minutes to free himself from her grip, Rocker gave in and just laid there letting her cuddle with him. Before he fell asleep, Rocker just laid there while starring at Savannah and found himself saying "I wish I'd been the one to meet you first."

Ok, just a few things, first I know in the first book I ended it with Rocker treating Savannah like a sister. But I've decided he only did that because he was really in love with her. Also, let me know if you think I should continue and what should , I know that having a miscarriage is a sensitive subject for some people so I apologize if this has upset you in any way.


	2. Letting things cool off

Waking up the next morning, Savannah groans as her head begins to pound panicking when she sees that she's wearing only a large t-shirt over her bra and panties. Getting up she begins looking around an unknown room trying to find her clothes from last night while trying to remember what happened. After finally finding her clothes, Savannah gets dressed and tries to sneak out only to hear "Well good morning sleeping beauty, how are you feeling." Turning around Savannah sees Rocker standing there with a glass of water one hand and some aspirin in the other. " I think you might need this." Rocker tells Savannah as he hands her the glass of water and aspirin for her to take. "What exactly happened last night? I don't remember much after I told you about what has been going on between me and David." Savannah tells him after she quickly downs the medicine. "Well after you told me all of that you ordered more drinks when the alcohol really started to kick in you tried to pull me into a slow dance to a fast-paced song. When I decided that you had humiliated yourself enough, I got us a cab and we came back here. Don't worry we didn't do anything besides you trapping me into a giant cuddle. Also, Daisy is going to say that you stayed with her, you just have to pick up your car from the bar." "Well, thanks for letting me stay here but I better get going." Savannah says looking miserable, not only from the hangover but because she has to go home to a husband that won't even speak to her. "If you need anything I'm always here." Rocker tells her before she leaves.

After getting her car, Savannah heads home only to regret it when she walks in the door. "Are you done being childish. Donovan was crying for you last night and where were you. Out getting so wasted you couldn't even come home." Deacon says when she walks through the door causing her to laugh bitterly. " I'm being childish really. I'm at home every day taking care of the kids not having a way to express my frustrations anymore because my husband won't even talk to me or even sleep in the same bed as me. So Heaven forbid the one time I go out I get a little overboard that makes me childish. If anything you're the one being childish." Savannah exclaims angrily before walking away.

A week later things have changed in the Kay household. Savannah and Deacon are now fighting almost every day, so Savannah decided to take Rocker up on his offer asking if she could stay at his place for a few days to let things cool off. Rocker, of course, agreed to let Savannah stay at his place, so now she was taking the twins and Madisyn to her parent's house so they could spend some time with their grandchildren.

Now at Rocker's apartment, Savannah takes her suitcase and changes clothes in the bathroom before relaxing on the sofa for a while before falling asleep. When Savannah wakes up she realizes that she had slept through almost the entire day. Savannah had wanted to cook Rocker dinner as a thank you for letting her stay there but saw she didn't have enough time, so she ordered take out instead. About 30 minutes later the food arrives and Savannah sets it all on the counter then begins searching for plates and forks only to find that the plates are out of her reach. After struggling for about 10 minutes to try and reach the plates Savannah suddenly screams when a hand reaches behind her to get the plate down. Turning around she sees Rocker standing there with a smile on his face holding the plate out to her. "Don't sneak up on me like that." Savannah tells him as she smacks his chest. "Hey I stood in the doorway for about 5 minutes calling your name but you didn't hear me. I even passed the delivery guy. I just have one question, why so much takeout?" "Well I was going to cook for you as a thank you for letting me stay here but I kinda slept through the day and didn't have time so I ordered takeout. Only I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything." "Well, I will eat just about every here. I pretty much live off of takeout so how about you cook that thank you dinner tomorrow." " it's a deal, now let's eat." After fixing her plate Savannah sits it down on the table before going to get a glass of water. "Not drinking tonight." Rocker asked her when she sat down with her glass of water. "Not tonight, some nights I just want to be able to remember things. So I'm staying sober tonight. " " Well, then I'll join you, it's no fun being the only one sober." Rocker says as he gets up and gets himself a glass of water also. "You don't have to do that." " I don't mind." "You know I'm kinda glad I decided not to drink tonight. Some of my most embarrassing moments happened when I was drunk." Savannah tells him as they begin to eat. " Oh yeah, what's your most embarrassing moment. I won't tell anyone I promise." Well, I just turned 19 and it was Spring Break. My friends and I all went to Mexico where I ended up drinking pretty much the entire time I was there. So on the first day there, I meet this guy who was probably a couple years older than me. We hung out the entire time I was there and we both said on the last night there we would hook up. Well, the last night rolls around we were in the hot tub drinking and making out before we decided to go back to my hotel room. Long story short, before anything could happen I threw up on him and passed out shortly after. When I woke up the next morning he was gone as expected, but he left a note."Savannah tells him cringing at the memory only to hear Rocker chuckle. "I'm glad my embarrassment is amusing to you." " It's not that, that's actually happened to me before when I went to Cancun. The girl I hung out with was pretty cool, though she nearly broke my hand when she got this butterfly tattoo done." Rocker says causing Savannah to choke on her water when he mentioned Cancun and a butterfly tattoo. "This girl did she have short blonde hair and did she happen to get the tattoo on her shoulder." "Yeah, she did, how did you know that." "Because my spring break was in Cancun and I also happened to get a tattoo while I was done there and the guy went with me." Savannah says standing up and begins to turn around to show him the now faded butterfly tattoo on her shoulder before sitting back down. "Well, at least that solves the mystery as to who D.R is." Savannah tells him before she begins to laugh. "I am so sorry I threw up on you. I feel so terrible about it but that was really the first time I had ever drunk like that before." Not long after Savannah apologizes Rocker begins laughing with her until both of them are red in the face. It takes a while for them to calm down and finish eating before they start to do the dishes. When the dishes are done Savannah and Rocker move to the sofa and begin to listen to some music only for Savannah to get excited when one of her favorite songs comes on. Hearing the music, Rocker stands up and asks Savannah if she wants to dance. Standing up Savannah places her arms around his shoulders and lays her head on his chest as they begin to sway to the music. "Thank you for being here for me. Although Daisy is my best friend, it's nice to have someone else to talk to for a change. " Savannah tells him looking up him causing the two to get lost in each other's eyes. In the back of Savannah's mind, she is telling herself that this is wrong, it can't happen. But she quickly ignores those thoughts as she leans in and begins to kiss Rocker causing him to immediately kiss her back.


	3. It will be our little secret

*smut warning*

Now in a passionate kiss, the only thing that seemed to cross Savannah and Rockers' mind was continuing this in the bedroom. Rocker picks Savannah up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bed and laid her down before climbing on top of her continuing the kiss. The two soon break the kiss only to remove their clothes before they resume the very heated kiss when rocker's hand suddenly trails down Savannah's thighs and begins to rub her clit causing Savannah to gasp at the touch. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Rocker asked her when he felt how wet she was. " I really need this. It's either you or I go to a bar and find a stranger." " get on your hands and knees." Rocker tells Savannah which she immediately does only for her to let out a moan when he enters her. Grabbing on to Savannah's hips Rocker begins thrusting at a slow and steady pace at first. " Fuck me harder." Rocker does as Savannah asks and begins to thrust faster and harder while occasionally slapping her ass. Savannah soon begins to feel a familiar sensation forming up in her stomach after Rocker takes her by her hair and pulls it back. Savannah lets out a loud moan as she cums, Rocker soon following after he lets out one final thrust causing the two to collapse onto his bed panting. It is silent between the two until Savannah speaks up. " I know I should feel guilty right now because I just cheated on my husband, but I don't." "Well, I guess I can finally stop wondering what it would have been like in Mexico if you hadn't gotten sick." "So I guess this makes up for me getting sick." Rocker doesn't reply instead he pulls Savannah into another kiss causing her to climb onto his lap for another round. Needless to say, they didn't get very much sleep that night.

Two days later Savannah got a message from Deacon asking if they could talk, so she decided to head home.

When Rocker woke up that morning he saw that he was alone in bed. Standing up he put some sweat pants on and walked out to the kitchen only to see that Savannah wasn't there nor was any of her stuff. He did, however, find a note. _Thanks for the amazing weekend, it will be our little secret _? _S.K._ When rocker read the note he threw his head back laughing.

Walking inside the house Savannah could feel her stomach start to form into knots. "The kids are out back I figured we could talk in the den." Deacon tells her as the two of them head to the den and sit down on the sofa. " So you wanted to talk." "I did, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I think we should separate for a bit to see if maybe we did rush into this marriage. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you and you're right I have been acting childish. It never occurred to me that you were more traumatized than night than me, I just really wanted another baby. I do love you Savannah, I have three more beautiful children now because of you and I'm grateful for that." Tears begin to roll down Savannah's cheeks. " If this is what you want I can't argue, all I ask is that we don't separate the kids just yet. Madisyn loves Lila and Victoria, also who is going to be staying where." "Since you're taking a few years off from teaching, I think you should stay here with the kids. I can stay with Hondo until I can find a place. I'll just tell the kids that it's for work. Since we are going to be separated I want you to date other people to see what your heart wants. I know what mine wants I just want to make sure we didn't rush into anything so just think of it like we're still dating. I thought about this long and hard over the weekend. I packed my stuff this morning, I'm going to talk to the kids and then I'll go." Deacon says as he wipes Savannah's tears away. After Deacon talks to the kids and explained that he had to go away for work for a little while he told the kids bye and walked to the front door only to stop when he saw Savannah standing at the door. "I'll always love you Savannah." Deacon tells her before he kisses her and leaves. Five minutes go by after Deacon leaves causing Savannah to call her parents to see if they can come and take the kids out while she calls to see if Daisy can come over so she can talk. After Catherine Randy picks up the kids, Savannah called Daisy crying. "Daisy can you come over. I really need to talk to someone." Hearing her best friend's voice Daisy immediately heads over to her house and heads inside to find Savannah sitting on a sofa in the den crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" " David and I separated. He wants us to spend time apart to see if we rushed into the marriage. He wants me to date other people to see what my heart wants. Daisy, I cheated on him over the weekend with Rocker and I didn't feel a single ounce of guilt. The worst part of all of this is today is our first wedding anniversary."


	4. What her heart wants

It's been a month since Deacon and Savannah separated and Savannah has been on several dates with Rocker since. On their most recent date the two of them almost got busted by the police because Savannah had managed to talk Rocker into going skinny dipping in a lake on private property. Savannah also decided to go on some dates with Deacon to see what her heart wanted. Tonight she was going out with Rocker and she had no idea what he had planned, all he told he was to dress comfy and that he would pick her up later. Since the kids were staying with Deacon that night it was pretty easy for her to shower and get ready. When 7:00 rolled around there was a knock on the front door and when Savannah opened it she was greeted by a single rose." I see you took my advice and dressed comfortable. This is for you." Rocker tells her as he hands her the rose and kisses her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?" Savannah nods her head and wrapped her arm around rockers since he offered. "You're going to love what I have planned trust me." He tells her as he opens the door to his truck for her to get in. "So you're really not going to tell me what we're doing." Savannah asked once Rocker got in his truck and began to drive. "Nope, " After driving for about fifteen minutes they arrived at a beach in Malibu. "Alright come on follow me." Rocker tells her as he grabs a blanket and leads her down to the beach. "So we're watching the ocean?" "Not exactly, now come and sit with me." Rocker tells Savannah as he pulls her down into his arms holding her as they sit on the blanket.

"Just wait and look up at the sky." Rocker tells her. After waiting for a few minutes Savannah looks up and begins to see shooting stars fill up the night sky.

"Make a wish." Rocker whispered into her ear. Savannah closed her eyes and made her wish. _I wish I knew what my heart wanted. "_Did you make a wish?" "I did, " Savannah tells him.

Rocker and Savannah sat out on the beach until about 1 a.m when they decided that it was time to call it a night. Rocker picked up the blanket and shook the sand off of it as they walked back to his truck and began to leave. " I had a great time Donovan thank you."Rocker smiled and went to reply only to be greeted with a set of headlights and then darkness.

Deacon woke up to his phone ringing when he looked at the time he saw it was almost 1:30 in the morning. "who is calling me at this time." he wondered to himself as he answered his phone. "Hello." "_hello, this is Nancy from las Angeles regional hospital, is this David Kay speaking?" _"Yes" "_I'm calling to inform you that Savannah Kay has been brought in to our emergency room. She has you listed as her next of kin." _"Yes that's my wife is she ok?" _" She was in a car accident along with a companion. All I can inform you is that her side took all of the damage, the doctor treating her can inform you of all her injuries." "_I'm on my way." Deacon says before hanging up then calls Hondo while she starts to get dressed. "_Deke man do you have any idea what time it is." _"I know and I would never call this late unless it was important. Savannah was in a car accident and I need someone to watch the kids while I head to the hospital. Can you do it?" _" of course I will be there in five minutes." _ True to his word Hondo was there in minutes. "Go I got things here. Let me know how she is." "Thanks, man, " Deacon says before he rushed out to his car and headed to the hospital.

" Excuse me I'm looking for my wife Savannah Kay she was in a car accident." Deacon asked looking at the nurse who was at the nurse's station. "You must be David, I'm Nancy we spoke on the phone." Nancy said as she looked up at him smiling. When Deacon saw Nancy's face for the first time he looked like he had seen a ghost, she favored Annie from her looks to her mannerism. "Are you ok?" Nancy asked when she saw Deacon's face. "I'm sorry you just remind me of someone is all. Where is my wife? " "Follow me and I will take you to her. The doctor had to give her a sedative to calm her down because her was worried about the person brought in with her causing her blood pressure to rise. Apparently, her companion used his body to shield your wife." "Is there any possibility that I could see who she was with?" "I'm afraid unless you're family then we can't allow it, I can give you a name, however. Does the name Donovan Rocker mean anything to you or her." " That's the godfather to our son." Deacon was shocked to hear that she was with Rocker, he knew she had been on a couple of dates but to find out that it was with him.

Inside Savannah's mind

_Savannah woke up to find herself in a white dress inside a cave with a lantern-lit in front of her. She could hear the beach nearby due to the waves crashing so she picked the lantern up and walked out of the cave only to be greeted by a face she had seen only in pictures._

" _You're Annie aren't you?" " I am, it's nice to finally meet you Savannah. Thank you for taking care of my babies for me and for looking out for David." "If you're here does that mean I'm dead?" "No, you're simply dreaming, walk with me Savannah." The two women begin to walk on the beach using the lantern as a light while they begin to talk. "So from my understanding, you made a wish on a star earlier wanting to know what your heart truly wants so I'm here to help you with that. What you are about to see is what your life would be like with David if you never miscarried. Images began flashing through her mind from giving birth to constantly fighting with Deacon to her having an affair with Rocker and getting pregnant as a result to her marriage ending in divorce. " You know deep down in your heart what you really want. It's time to wake up now Savannah._"

Slowly Savannah began to wake up and see that her parents and Deacon were fast asleep in her hospital room.


	5. Is he ok

"Mom, dad," Savannah called out to her parents causing them to wake up. "Sweetheart we're so glad you're okay. David hasn't left your side since he found out." Catherine tells her daughter. "Is he okay?" "David is fine he's was just really worried about you." Randy said speaking up. "No not David, Donovan. The last thing I remember was seeing headlights coming towards us fast and he threw himself in front of me to protect me." Catherine and Randy both share a look before deciding to break the news to her." Sweetheart when the car crashed into you guys, Donovan hit his head pretty hard causing his brain to swell,they had to place him in a medically induced coma. They're not sure how long it's going to take for the swelling to go down or even if he will be able to remember anything." Catherine said causing Savannah to burst into tears waking Deacon up in the process. "This is all my fault." "No it's not. The other driver was running from the police." Randy said. "Yes It is, it's karma coming back to bite me in the ass for sleeping with him last month. Only It should have been me instead of him." Savannah said not even realizing that Deacon was awake now. "You slept with him," Deacon asked quietly causing Savannah's head to snap towards him." I'm so sorry, it happened the weekend we separated. It just happened." "If you three will excuse me for a moment I need to clear my head." Deacon said as he began to walk out of her room causing Savannah to call out to him. Randy decided to join him so he could talk to his son-in-law. "David walk with me. Tell me what's going through your mind." "Well I just found out that Savannah cheated on me, am I as mad as I should be no. Can I be honest with you Randy, I know Savannah is your daughter and I love her. I really do but last night when I met the nurse who called me to inform me about Savannah it was like I was looking at a ghost. She looked just like Annie and it made me realize that I think I have been just using Savannah as a bandaid and that I don't think I'm ever going to get over losing Annie. Your daughter is an amazing woman and mother, she deserves the best and I don't think I can be that anymore. I think we may have rushed into the marriage because of the twins I'm not sure. I do know that I'm very thankful for her blessing me with three more children even if Madisyn isn't mine biologically." "I'm going to be honest with you David, i like you a whole lot more than I did Luke. I just tolerated him for Savannah and if you two end up getting a divorce just know that you're still going to be apart of the Cook family." "I appreciate that." Deacon said to his father in law.

Back in Savannah's room her doctor finished looking at her stitches and everything when she asked if she could go see Rocker." I'll talk to his dad and if he approves it you can visit for just a few minutes." The doctor told her before he left.


	6. It's time I let you go

Yes, I know it's a bit cheesy to have Lou Ferrigno to not only play Rocker's dad but to also have him go by Lou also.

Savannah was happy when the doctor told her that Rocker's Dad agreed to let her visit him for a few minutes. After helping her into a wheelchair the doctor pushed her down to Rocker's room and knocked on the door only to be greeted by what Savannah thought looked like a much older version of Rocker. "You must be the young lady that my son loves to talk about nowadays. I'm Louis Rocker but you can call me Lou it's nice to meet you. I can take it from here doctor." Lou said as he pushed Savannah into Rocker's room only for her to cry when she sees him. "Donovan I'm so sorry. I don't even know if you can hear me or not but this is all my fault. This is karma coming back to get me after what happened that weekend. It should have been me lying here right now not you. Please wake up, I know exactly what I want now. I'm not confused anymore, please wake up. My heart wants you Donovan Rocker, no one else." Savannah said while holding onto his hand.

Since Daisy offered to stay the night with her friend at the hospital Deacon decided to go to a bar to get a well-deserved drink after today's shocking revelation. While sitting at the bar he heard a voice sneak upon him. " Things not going well between you and the wife?" Nancy, the nurse asked as she sat next to Deacon causing him to look at her. "You could say that, " Deacon said as he looked at Nancy before taking a sip of his drink to remind himself that the woman next to him isn't really Annie. "I kind of guessed that when she was brought in at the time she was with her friend. Do you want to talk about it, sometimes talking to someone you don't know can be helpful?" Deacon was hesitant to open up at first but he eventually told Nancy everything from how he and Savannah met to what he just learned about Savannah cheating on him. "Well let me start by talking about the implant situation. Was it selfish of her to get it done, no she just lost a baby and was traumatized but at the same time she still should have told you before she got it done, so you had every right to be mad. But not talking to her when the two of you should have been grieving over the loss of your baby is what most likely what pushed her into the other man's arms for comfort, so that's on you. I want to ask you something, you said you had only been widowed a year when you met her. Is it possible that you moved to fast into the relationship with her when in reality you really weren't ready to move on? Maybe you were just wanting some comfort at the time." Nancy told him before standing up and leaving Deacon to his thoughts.

Back at the hospital Savannah and Daisy had been talking for a while when a sudden knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in, " Savannah called out only for the door to open to reveal Deacon and Luca. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" Deacon asked as he walked into the room looking at Savannah. "I'll give you two a few minutes to talk."Daisy told Savannah and Deacon before walking out into the hallway with Luca. Sighing Deacon sat down in the chair next to Savannah's bed and grabbed her hand. "I swear I had this all planned out in my head on the way over here but now that I'm here my mind is blank." Deacon says before pausing for a second. "Savannah before I came here I was at a bar getting a drink and someone asked me what was wrong so I told them everything about us from how we met to you and Rocker. She told me some things like how it wasn't selfish of you to get the implant but that I did have a right to be mad since you didn't tell me and how I should have been there for you since we both were grieving and that may be the reason you slept with rocker, You just wanted comfort. but she also asked me something that got me thinking and it made me realize that I don't think I'm really over losing Annie. People say that once you find the love of your life and you lose them you can never replace them no matter how hard you try and Annie was it for me, she was the one. I know you haven't exactly had the best luck with love but I saw how worried you were about him and now I feel like I'm keeping you from your true love. So I've made the decision to file for divorce, I will always love you Savannah and I will still be Madisyn's father." Deacon told Savannah as he wiped the tears away from her eyes. "So this is really happening huh?" "Yeah it is." "Well at least you didn't fake your death so you could get out of the marriage, also that is Luca doing here?" "Oh I took a cab to the bar and it was close the Luca's place so I called him for a ride so I would have to waste any more money on a cab." "Makes sense, can I ask one last thing from you?" "Sure, " "You can say no but could I have one last kiss." Without hesitation Deacon bends down and kisses Savannah gently on her lips before he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. "Its time I let you go so you can get the love you deserve." Deacon tells Savannah before he stands up and walks out of the room.


	7. I'm glad your ok

It's been a month since Deacon told Savannah that he was filing for divorce. The day after Deacon told Savannah he was filing he went to a lawyer and drew up the divorce papers which Savannah agreed to all the terms that he had come up with and signed the papers. They had agreed to sell the house they bought and get back the money they put into individually. They would have joint custody of Madisyn and the twins although they would live with Savannah. Savannah didn't want to ask Deacon for child support but the lawyer told her that it was required so she only asked him for $200 for the twins. For Thanksgiving, they just decided to switch turns each year. On Christmas Eve Madisyn and the twins would stay with Savannah and open presents with her family that night and Santa would come the next day then they would head to deacon's house. The weekends were divided up between the two so one weekend Savannah would have the kids the following Deacon would have them.

Savannah sighed as she left the courthouse after petitioning for her name to be changed back to Savannah Cook since the divorce was finalized two days ago before she decided to go and see Rocker. He had been improving slowly, the swelling in his brain was finally down so the doctors decided to try to give him some medicine to wake him up. After what felt like hours Savannah finally made it to the hospital but when she got to Rocker's room she became alarmed when she saw some nurses trying to keep Lou back from his son's room while the machines in there were going off like crazy. "Lou, what's going on?" Savannah asked scared that something was happening to Rocker. " One minute everything is fine then the next his heart monitor started going off like crazy. They tossed me out here but the doctor said that he could either be waking up or having a heart attack. That's my boy and if he's dying I want to be by his side." Lou tells Savannah causing her to go weak at the knees and begin to fall only for Lou to catch her. " Wow take a deep breath and let's sit you down. My son would never forgive me if I let something happen to his girl." Lou tells her as he guides her to the nearest chair. "But you said he could be having a heart attack." "I also said that he could be waking up, either way, I still want to be by his side just in case." Lou replied but before Savannah could say anything Rocker's doctor came out and asked to speak to Lou alone. Standing up Lou tells the doctor that whatever he has to say about his son he can say it in front of Savannah. "I'm afraid I can only tell the family sir." "You listen to me and you listen good, not only is she his girl. My son risked his life to save her and she has been nothing but worried sick about him. So I say again what you have to say to me you can say in front of Savannah." "Very well, your son is awake. He is showing no signs of memory loss but I would like to bring the two of you to see him just to be sure." When the doctor tells them that Rocker is awake Savannah starts to cry. "Now see doc that wasn't so hard." Lou said looking at the doctor happy that his son was awake.

In Rocker's room, a nurse was telling him how people have been worried about him and that they are going to bring in a few people to see if he can recognize them. A few minutes later a man walks in who he recognized was his dad. "Old man, " Rocker said to his dad which caused Lou to smile. "Good to have you back, son." The next person to walk in was the one woman that he had fallen madly in love with only her hair was much shorter.

After staring at her for a few seconds Rocker finally decided to speak. "What no blonde this time?" When those words left his mouth Savannah covered her face with her hands and started to laugh and cry at the same time. When she was finally able to stop laughing she wiped the tears from her face and looked at Rocker and smiled. " I will never go blonde again ever in my entire life. I'm glad you're ok." "You can't get rid of me that easily."Rocker told Savannah but Lou interrupted them for a second. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'll be back soon that should give you enough time to declare your undying love for her." Lou tells them as he heads to the door. "Thanks dad I really appreciate that." Rocker told his father sarcastically before turning his attention back to Savannah who was now sitting in the chair beside his bed when he noticed something else different about her. "Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" "Well I would have to be married in order to have a wedding ring. David filed for divorce last month and since everything was mutual it was finalized two days ago. " " It's not because of me is it." "In a way yes but not in the way you would think. David does know that we slept together but he isn't holding it against me because he feels like he pushed me to do it in some way. The reason for the divorce is because he never really got over Annie. He told me that once people find their one true love and they lose them they can never replace them. Annie was it for him, David also told me that he felt like he was keeping me away from my true love, it's you. I think it always has been ever since we met in Cancun it just took us a little time to get here." "Well I'm glad I don't have to try and steal you away anymore. Just know I'm not planning on letting you go ever and I will gladly fight anyone who tries to take you from me. Even if I'm still in a hospital bed. I love you Savannah." Rocker tells her causing Savannah to lean down and kiss him softly. "I love you too."


	8. Savannah Cook

So I've decided to let this just flow into a Savannah/Rocker story

Full name Savannah Jo Cook

Nickname Savvy, Sweetie(by Daisy)

Birthday July 21 1989

Family- Randy Cook(Father)

Catherine Cook(Mother)

Madisyn Kay(Daughter from 1st marriage was adopted by Deacon)

Olivia Kay(Daughter)

Donovan Kay(Son)

Jack Luca(Godson)

Matthew Kay(Former stepson)

Lila Kay(Former stepdaughter)

Parker Kay(Former stepson)

Victoria Kay(Former stepdaughter)

Relationship status(Seeing Donovan Rocker)

Likes: Teaching, Kids, Reading, Dancing, Singing, Running, Spending time with her kids and former step kids.

Dislikes: Seeing her kids cry, Careless drivers, Her first husband Luke and Ava.

Hey everybody it's me Savannah. My life has been crazy this past year, I met my now ex husband David Kay and had a set of twins together and was expecting a third only to suffer through a miscarriage. That was the start of the downfall of mine and David's marriage. After the miscarriage I was traumatized so I got a birth control implant that would last for three years without telling David when he wanted to try for another baby. He was so mad he didn't speak to me for months so I ended up sleeping with Donovan Rocker. David eventually apologized for being childish and asked for a separation so I started going on a few dates with Rocker only to end up in a car accident. Rocker used his body to protect me and ended up in a medically induced coma. It was then I knew that my heart wanted Rocker and David knew it too so he filed for divorce since he wasn't over losing Annie and wanted me to be with my true love. So when Rocker woke up I told him how I felt. I still care for David and Annie's kids and and still treat them like they're my own even though me and David are divorced. I tell each one of them if they ever feel like they can talk to their dad about anything just call me and I will listen.


End file.
